


time together (forever)

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, The Incredibles - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nothing actually happens its just that One Joke(tm), maki is highkey gay for her gf and miu isn't much better, movies - Freeform, thats. literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Kaede and Miu both took a step into the house, Kaede’s shirt soaking wet. Kaede’s hair was frizzed and the slightest bit tangled as a side effect of being it wet. Miu, who had clearly been hogging whatever tiny umbrella they’d had with them in the car, looked completely fine.“I’m so sorry for being late!” Kaede apologized. “Miu and I had to stop for gas.”“No, it’s fine!” Tsumugi assured her. “But, ah, it must be raining pretty hard out there…”“I guess you could say that she’swetfor me,” Miu joked, making finger guns at all of them. Kaede rolled her eyes, although a grin was very apparent on her face.“Get out of my house,” Maki deadpanned..Maki, Kaede, Miu, and Tsumugi have a movie night.





	time together (forever)

“Oh no,” Tsumugi panicked. “Ah! Miu and Kaede are going to be here any minute! The house isn’t even ready! I shouldn’t have taken that stupid nap. And, I—Maki, are you still in your pyjamas?!”  
  
Maki Harukawa, guilty as ever, was lying on the couch in her pyjamas while staring at her phone. In her defense, they were extremely comfortable and she had forgotten about the event they’d planned for the entire day. She’d had more important things to worry about, like what to get for lunch, and wondering about whether or not cucumbers were a fruit.

“Sorry,” she apologized, voice blank.

Tsumugi huffed. “Fine. It’s just—Oh my God, put your phone down!” Tsumugi swatted at it, and Maki put it off to the side with a smile on her face. The plain red phone case hit their coffee table with a small _thump_.

“Calm down, babe,” Maki urged. “We’ve known them for, like, ten years. Or nine. I can’t remember.”  
  
“You were right, it’s ten,” Tsumugi confirmed, before taking a seat on the couch right next to Maki’s feet. “It’s just that we’ve been to _their_ house so many times, and they haven’t been to ours nearly as much. I just want to thank them for all they’ve done by at least having a tidy place.”   
  
“We’re not tidy people, though,” Maki pointed out. Tsumugi was a cosplayer, after all. There was always fabric, thread, and needles absolutely everywhere. There had been times when Maki went to get a cup of coffee only to find that the coffee machine had been moved into the pantry because Tsumugi needed the kitchen counter to look at fabric swatches. Maki, on the other hand, always threw things off to the side and secretly hoped that she would be able to find them later. “It’s clean enough, anyway. At least there are no needles scattered on the floor.”   
  
“I guess that’s true,” Tsumugi muttered. “I mean, it’s as they say, right? Real friends are the friends that know you well and still like you.”   
  
“I’ve literally never heard that anywhere before in my life,” Maki told her. “But that sounds about right.”   
  
“You could try to sound more enthusiastic,” Tsumugi murmured, leaning over to poke her cheek. Maki pushed her finger away gently, looking directly into Tsumugi’s gray eyes.

“Wow, you’re amazing!” Maki faked a peppy response, but even her attempt at sounding ridiculously happy sounded lackluster. “Yeah. I’m not doing this.”

Tsumugi leaned all the way over Maki’s form, collapsing onto her. “Hey!” Maki hissed, not ready for the sudden drop. Tsumugi wasn’t listening, though. She put her arms around Maki’s waist and embraced her. How she managed to do this whilst they were lying down with such ease? She had no idea. Tsumugi hummed, her face pressed against Maki’s chest.

“Ugh,” Maki groaned. “Get off.”

They both knew that Maki was loving it.

“You need to spend at least ten minutes cuddling with me per day,” Tsumugi announced. “It’s a federal law.”  
  
“We’ve never followed that law before.”   
  
“That’s irrelevant,” Tsumugi insisted. Her voice was mostly muffled by Maki’s chest. Maki could feel Tsumugi’s mouth open again, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“Oh! That’s them!” Tsumugi shouted, shoving herself off of Maki to answer the door. Maki would be lying if she said that she didn’t miss Tsumugi’s warmth. Maki sat up on the couch so that she could see their guests arrive.

Kaede and Miu both took a step into the house, Kaede’s shirt soaking wet. Kaede’s hair was frizzed and the slightest bit tangled as a side effect of being it wet. Miu, who had clearly been hogging whatever tiny umbrella they’d had with them in the car, looked completely fine.  
  
“I’m so sorry for being late!” Kaede apologized. “Miu and I had to stop for gas.”   
  
“No, it’s fine!” Tsumugi assured her. “But, ah, it must be raining pretty hard out there…”   
  
“I guess you could say that she’s _wet_ for me,” Miu joked, making finger guns at all of them. Kaede rolled her eyes, although a grin was very apparent on her face.

“Get out of my house,” Maki deadpanned.

“Damn, Harumaki, you’re as ice cold as ever,” Miu said, taking a seat next to her on the couch dramatically. Miu put an arm around Maki’s shoulders. “I remember the last time we saw each other. You were just like this. Ah, good times…”  
  
“We saw each other last week,” Maki reminded her, taking Miu’s arm off of her shoulders.

“Don’t take the seat next to my girlfriend,” Tsumugi complained, walking towards them, Kaede right behind her. “She gets all cuddly during movie nights. I don’t wanna miss out on that.”  
  
“Afraid I’m gonna snatch your girl?” Miu teased, flipping her hair playfully.

“You’d better not,” Kaede shot at her. “Maki’s not going to clean up your failed prototypes like I do.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Miu moved over to make room for Tsumugi, who took a seat next to Maki. “Anyway, where’s the popcorn? And if you say that you ran out then I’m leaving.” 

“We have popcorn,” Tsumugi told her. “It’s… somewhere. I’ll find it later.” Tsumugi picked up the remote. “But, first, we have to pick what movie we’re going to watch!”   
  
“Fifty Shades Freed,” Miu said immediately.

“You keep saying that we should watch it, but you’ve never actually watched the other two movies,” Kaede pointed out. “And, anyway, let’s not.”  
  
“I don’t really know what we should watch,” Maki admitted. “I don’t know too much about recent movies. I don’t know too much about recent anything, really.”   
  
“And yet you’re always staring at your phone all day,” Tsumugi sighed, and Maki gave her a playful shove. “Oh! I know what we should watch!”   
  
What Tsumugi meant instantly clicked in Maki’s mind.

“Oh, no,” Make disagreed, narrowing her eyes at Tsumugi. “Not again. We’ve seen that movie a million times.”  
  
“We have to!” Tsumugi insisted. “It’s for the good of mankind! Also, the second movie is _finally_ coming out. Don’t you think that a good way to celebrate that would be to watch the first one?”   
  
“You’ve seen it so many goddamn times,” Maki told her, “and you’ve dragged me along almost every time. We’re not watching it again.” 

“Wait,” Kaede intervened, “what are you guys talking about?”  
  
“C’mon, please?” Tsumugi begged.

“No.” Maki remained stubborn.

“Did either of you even hear Kaede’s question?” Miu spoke up.

“We’re watching it,” Tsumugi said suddenly. “And you’re going to like it, Maki.”  
  
“Screw you,” Maki muttered, but she relaxed against Tsumugi’s shoulder anyway. That girl was lucky that she was cute.

“What movie?” Kaede asked again. 

“The Incredibles,” Tsumugi replied with ease. “Only the best family movie in the history of family movies.”

“Bitch, that movie came out over ten fucking years ago,” Miu reminded Tsumugi. “It seriously can’t _still_ be your favorite.”   
  
“Never say that to me ever again,” Tsumugi hissed, before standing up. “Hold up. We have it on DVD somewhere around here, I just don’t know where.” She went over to look through their bookcase, where they actually just threw in whatever fit rather than actual books.

“DVD?” Kaede questioned. “I haven’t seen someone use one of those in years, to be honest. People don’t use them so much anymore, sadly. I remember gathering around with my entire family and picking a DVD to watch. We watched Bambi more often than not.”

Miu’s hand found it’s way to Kaede’s back, where it began rubbing circles. They looked so happy together. Gross. “My family never really fuckin’ did that. I was too busy fuckin’ around with dumb shit in my room to ever really know what was going on.”

“Here it is!” Tsumugi yelled, and the sudden noise made all of them flinch. Tsumugi, grinning like an idiot, stood in the middle of a messy floor holding a single box.

“Time to watch it for the millionth time,” Maki muttered.

“It’s okay,” Kaede assured her, “Miu makes me watch a bunch of stuff over and over again all the time. It’s the pains of having a passionate girlfriend. Wouldn’t trade it for the world, though.”

“You’re such a sap,” Miu whined. “You know who I should’ve gotten with, instead? Kirumi. She’s an ice cold queen. She wouldn’t be so gross all the time.”  
  
“You love the attention,” Kaede told her. “Also, Kirumi wouldn’t deal with your nonsense like I do.”

“Yeah,” Miu admitted, “I do. And, you’re right about that, too. Only Kaede Akamatsu could have such high patience.”

“Alright, alright, the movie’s starting! Stop being sweet!” Tsumugi ordered as she made her way over to the DVD player. She slipped the disc in, and Maki knew that she’d better prepare herself for watching The Incredibles yet again.

She really didn’t mind, though. Whatever made Tsumugi happy made her happy. Not that she’d ever say that out loud. That was embarrassing. And disgusting.

Tsumugi slid back into the couch, and they all huddled together as the movie began.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love irumatsu and shiromaki 
> 
> i was supposed to take a break and relax but then this idea came to me and i could not do anything but think about it. i wrote it, though, so now maybe i can have peace and get out of irumatsu and shiromaki hell (even for only a few hours)
> 
> i plan to write more like this in the future!! and by "like this", i mean aus where they've all graduated from high school and they're living the Adult Life(tm)
> 
> thank u for reading!! all comments and kudos are super appreciated


End file.
